This invention relates to the establishment of electrodes in a liquid, in order to treat the liquid by subjecting it to an electric field.
Such treatment might be required for the purpose of influencing, e.g. promoting or inhibiting, chemical, physical or biological processes in the liquid. Conventionally, an electrode or electrodes are simply placed in the liquid which is to be treated, either in a tank containing the liquid or in a pipe or conduit along which the liquid is flowing. The electrode(s) must of course be electrically conductive, usually of a metal or a substance such as carbon. Metal electrodes have in many cases to be of reaction-resistant metal e.g. platinum if they are not to be consumed in use, but even with the use of such materials there can be expected to be some chemical or electro-chemical action between the electrodes and liquid, which is undesirable. Further problems associated with use of electrodes in the liquid include the necessity for establishing electrical connections therewith, by use of electrical cables which must, in the case of a pipe, penetrate the wall of the pipe in a leak-proof manner, as well as the aforementioned selection of suitable electrode materials which will not be consumed in use. Physical electrodes cannot be inserted right-angled to the flow as this will create flow resistance. Electrodes in line with the flow have a reduced effect.